A New Member part 2 Belkar B x Gale
by Ishtarri
Summary: And so the story continues! A pit comes again! A pit that brings Belkar and Gale closer! Scents can also tell where people have been. Where they wanted to be? Near eachother!


Belkar walks into Gale's tent... She was the only one who had a tent...  
As he stepped in, he saw her under her blanket. Smiling at him... The urge to just go to her and have his way with her was overwhelming.  
But as he tried to smell the air... He couldn't!

" Crap, this is a dream isn't it? "

Gale smiles and nods... " This dream of your... I don't think it will come true... "

At that moment, Belkar woke up! He looked around... Seing Gale's tent...

" Stupid dream Gale... I definately WILL be able to make that dream come true... Just not now... " He smirks as he says that... And lies back down looking for Mr Scruffy... Who wasn't there!

" God dammit... "

He stands up looking around, sniffing... The trail sniff of cat leads to Gale's tent... So does a trail of Guinea Pig... Belkar follows this trail...

In Gale's tent, he sees Mr Scruffy, but also a white and orange guinea pig who's eyes kind of gave him the creeps...

" Stupid guinea pig, go on Scruffy- " He suddenly smells Gale's scent on the guinea pig... It starts squeeling! Gale opens her eyes and stands up slowly and tiredly...

" Nico-? " Belkar takes her and kisses her... She slowly falls back asleep... " So... That guinea pig is hers?... " He smirks, and picks his cat up returning outside to where his blanket and pillow was...

The next morning...

Gale woke up... Licking her lips... She smells the air around her... A cat was here... And someone else...? Gale sits and stares a while... Her guinea pig gets into her cloak. She stands up, not sure what the scent could be... Putting on her cloak. " Nico... There was someone here... But who? " She shrugs and goes outside...

Roy looks at her and gives her a map. " About time you woke up... "

" Oh please, its not like we're in a hurry... "

" Actually, we ARE! "

" Pfft... "

She continues leading the group ahead, they start leaving the thick forest and it gets colder the further they go...

Belkar goes up to the front again...

" Belkar, haven't you learned your lesson the last time? " to which he responded by raising an eyebrow at Roy.

" What are the chances there are TWO pits? " and he starts shoving Gale again, but in a playful way while smiling at her...

All of a sudden, a green arrow passes by while Gale was putting the map down to see where she was going. The arrow hits the map while she was holdin it. Ripping it apart!

Hobgoblins came and threw nets. Belkar and Roy killed the first few, but there was just too many!

" Oh no! We gotta get out of here! " Elan said, already running away! " I have to agree. Fall back! " Roy and the rest start to hide somewhere behind rocks...

Gale fell into a pit while Belkar passed her! " Oh come on! Another one?! " Belkar yelled, jumping in. This time the hole was big enough for the whole party to go into.

Gale hit the ground. Hard. " Damn it... Seriously? Again? " She stands up. Watching out for any frying pans... " No hobgoblin in sight... Except a few million eggs... Gale's eyes widen. " Spider eggs... Never touch them... Thank god that I listened to Lili that time... "

Just then, Belkar slides in! He bumps over Gale and lands on a few eggs! " AUGH! What the hell did I land on? Whats with the goo?! " He turned to Gale and saw a horrid blank expression on her face. A clicking sound could be heard... The eggs were hatching...

" Crap! " Gale takes Belkar's hand and they start to run! " Why are we running? I could definately kill those things! "  
" You can't kill a damned giant spider mother that would naturally take either seven of yous or atleast two wizards with five fireballs to be taken down! "

Loud clicking and clacking could be heard behind them. The spiders were coming and searching for food!

As they got to the end of the tunnel they say an exit. But a big spider guarding it. It squeels as it sees them! It charges for Belkar!

" Damn! We are SO screwed... Unless we survive long enough fro the group to notice we are gone and come and get us at the last second! "

" That will naturally happen. "

The spider mother picks Belkar up and bites deeps into his skin! He starts to curse at the pain and stabs the spider repeatedly! Gales tries to crawls under the spider, looking for a specific place. Where the heart would naturally be. " Under the heart... Twist... And then ... What was the last part... Ah, screw it! " She finds the spot and before she can strike, the spider throws Belkar down on her and pushes both of them away against a rock!

A fireballs comes in. Vaarsuvius' voice could be heard yelling out a fireball. slashing and singing could be heard... " Belkar! " That was all he heard before he passed out from blood-loss.

Belkar woke up! In a tent. Durkon was there too. With Elan and Haley.

" We're... We're in Gale's tent...? What the hell happened? "

Elan smiles. " You passed out while in battle. Gale patched up your wounds to slow the bleeding. After we killed that mean spider, Durkon said he needed a longer prayer to heal you up comepletely. so she offered her tent to be used while he was doing that! "

" Uh huh... " Belkar looked at his stomach where he was bitten... It seemed to all be fine. He looked beside him and there was a bloodstained green piece of cloth...

He stood up and walked outside... So did the rest... Outside was Gale standing on a rock. Belkar walked towards her and pushed her out of the groups sight. But she was able to hold onto his cloak and pull both of them down!

" Heh. You seem well... "

" Why? Ya missed the Belkster that much? "

She smirked. Giving him a dareful look. He smiles at her mischievously and reaches down kissing her. He could feel her smelling him.

" You were at... My tent... "

" Maybe... "

After he said that, she deepend the kiss... It was a different kiss to him though... One he never gave a girl... This wasn't something like a ' Hey, lets bang ' kind of feeling... It was a different one... One that he liked...


End file.
